He vuelto a perder
by Ale Santamaria
Summary: Finalmente ha llegado el día en el que ejecutarán a Snow, es el día que por largo tiempo ha estado esperando Alma Coin, pero ¿cuáles fueron sus pensamientos mientras esperaba la hora de la ejecución? ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo Snow en sus recuerdos? ¿Qué planea hacer con la nieta de Snow? ¿Que fue lo que perdió por segunda vez? Oneshot Coin POV


**Disclaimer: ****Los Juegos del Hambre y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**He vuelto a perder**

Finalmente ha llegado el día que por tanto tiempo he esperado, y es un día espléndido. Hay nieve por todas partes y desde la ventana de mi oficina, en la Mansión Presidencial, mis ojos se llenan extasiados con la blancura de la nieve que se encuentra cubriendo el Capitolio con sublime magnificencia.

— Si, hoy es un día maravilloso— me digo sonriendo y puedo ver mi propio reflejo en el cristal de la ventana. No encuentro las palabras que mejor describan como me veo y siento ahora. La palabra imponente me sabe a muy poco.

En unas cuantas horas se llevará acabo la ejecución de Snow, y no hay cosa que desee más en el mundo que ser yo misma quien acabe con su vida, sin embargo es primordial para mi estrategia que la población de Panem me vea como una incorruptible líder y no como un verdugo. — Ese privilegio lastimosamente lo he delegado a la única persona que aún no he eliminado del todo y que mas temprano que tarde destruiré por completo.

Y pensar que esta inmensa felicidad la pude haber alcanzado hace poco más de trece años, si tan solo hubiera sido más lista en ese entonces, me habría dado cuenta que ninguna persona en el mundo es confiable y que todos tarde o temprano terminan traicionándote. Todos funcionan y trabajan pensando en su propio beneficio, no existe tal cosa como el bien común, es solo la forma que utilizamos para engañarnos los unos a los otros y pretender que perseguimos fines mas nobles de los que realmente nos mueven.

Esta es la verdad que todos tratan de pasar por alto, pero yo no, nunca más, lo hice una vez y me prometí a mi misma que jamás volvería a caer en la ilusión que la consciente ignorancia proporciona.

La rebelión se ha venido planeando desde hace muchos años atrás, y para bien o para mal siempre tuvimos infiltrados en el gobierno, algunos de ellos eran contendientes políticos de Snow y otros simplemente despertaron abruptamente del falso sueño que representaba el Capitolio. Plutarch ha sido el segundo infiltrado más importante que hemos tenido, y nos ha servido bien, a decir verdad él ha representado un papel sumamente importante en la consecución de mis objetivos, aunque hoy mi mente insiste en recordarlo a él:

— Faridius Snow— y aún el día de hoy me resulta difícil aceptar que fui embaucada por un Snow. Debí de haberlo anticipado antes, pero en ese entonces apenas y había asumido el mandato del Trece y no tenía la experiencia suficiente para mover las piezas de la manera adecuada en el enorme tablero que era y es Panem.

Faridius pretendió estar del lado rebelde y prometió colaborar con nosotros para derrocar a Snow del poder. Debo reconocer que poseía una inigualable capacidad para manipular a todos a su alrededor, tarde descubrí sus verdaderas intensiones y para cuando quise ponerle fin al acuerdo ya todo estaba perdido. Su inagotable vanidad y sus delirios de grandeza fueron los que echaron todos los planes por tierra y nos condujeron al desastre.

La excesiva autoconfianza que se profesaba a sí mismo y su egocentrismo fue lo que selló su destino. Su plan desde el principio fue utilizarnos para llevar acabo el complot contra su padre y posteriormente traicionarnos y hacerse con la presidencia de Panem sin realizar el menor esfuerzo. Nunca supe exactamente como fue que sucedió, pero jamás olvidaré aquella tarde de verano en la que recibí la primera y única video llamada que me heló la sangre en las venas, haciéndome incapaz de olvidar la conversación que mantuvimos por escasos minutos, que en esa época parecieron milenios para mi.

— Buenos días, mi querida señora— me saludo con cortesía Snow desde el otro lado de la pantalla, pero había algo en el tono de su voz, tan fría e impersonal, que me hizo estremecer por completo.

— Señor Pres… Coriolanus— contesté imitando la misma frialdad, pude ver como las comisuras de sus extravagantes labios se levantaron hacia arriba casi imperceptiblemente e inmediatamente supe que dije exactamente lo que él esperaba.

— No esperaba menos de usted— me dijo divertido—, en vista de que usted ha decidido dirigirse hacia mí por mi nombre, me permitiré llamarla Alma. Seguramente se estará preguntando el motivo de mi llamada, creí que lo más conveniente y educado de mi parte era informarle personalmente la pérdida tan inesperada de uno de los traidores que conspiraban en contra de mi gobierno— hizo una pausa en el preciso momento en el que mi corazón se saltó un latido.— Dígame ¿sabía usted que Faridius había planeado atentar contra la estabilidad del país precisamente el día de hoy?

El sonido de nuestras respiraciones fue lo único que se escuchó. Mi silencio fue la única respuesta a su pregunta.

— Esta claro que no estaba bien informada. Es una verdadera lástima el inmenso e innecesario desperdicio de esfuerzos y vidas de capitolinos ¿no cree? Pero ya no tiene que preocuparse por la traición nunca más, porque justamente el día de hoy Faridius falleció— fue la forma tan vacía y sin ningún sentimiento con la que expresó esas palabras lo que me desconcertó por completo—. Al parecer a usted le ha impactado mucho más la noticia que a mi, en todo caso es mi hijo el que murió. Creo que he sido lo suficientemente claro ¿verdad Alma? pero en caso de que aún le quede dudas, sus planes para hacerse con el poder han sido desmantelados y ya no tiene ningún sentido seguir intentando alcanzar algo que desde un principio no entendió.

— ¿Y que es lo que no logré entender?— me dirigí a él por segunda vez desde que comenzó aquella conversación.

— La perfección Alma, la perfección es lo que todos quieren alcanzar y a la vez es lo que nos mueve a todos, eso es lo que tu no entendiste. Es la perfección lo que se debe alcanzar, no el poder, ese fue tu primer gran error, y por supuesto, el otro fue el ser tan confiada e ingenua. Eso es todo lo que tenía que decirte, estoy seguro de que no habrá una próxima vez. ¡Oh! ¿dónde han quedado mis modales?, en fin, fue un placer hablar con usted, mi querida señora, adiós— y sin más cortó la comunicación, dejándome totalmente confundida y sintiéndome pequeña.

Ese día prometí que nunca más volvería a permitir que alguien me hiciera sentir como un ser insignificante, y que no me detendría hasta alcanzar el poder absoluto de Panem.

En fin, la satisfacción que en estos momentos recorre cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas no se ve opacada por nada, ni siquiera por el recuerdo de aquella conversación.

— Señora Presidenta, ya todos están reunidos en la sala esperando por usted— me comunica mi asistente.

Es hora de poner en marcha mi plan. Me dirijo confiada a una de las habitaciones de la Mansión Presidencial, que en este momento está funcionando como sala de reuniones.

— …Entonces, ¿qué está haciendo ella aquí?— la escucho decir, mientras señala a Enobaria.

— Ella está protegida por lo que llamamos el Tratado Sinsajo— me dirijo a ella, mientras entro a la sala.— Ese en el que Katniss Everdeen prometió apoyar a los rebeldes a cambio de la inmunidad a los Vencedores capturados. Katniss ha mantenido su parte del trato, y yo, también—le contesto secamente.

Veo como Enobaria y Johanna entran en una guerra de miradas, mientras Johanna amenaza de muerte a la traidora de Enobaria, y pienso que me harían un gran favor si esas dos se matarán la una a la otra, así tendría menos pequeños estorbos de los cuales encargarme.

— Siéntate, por favor, Katniss— continúo, ya que este no es el momento para divagar en planes futuros. — Les he pedido que nos reunamos aquí para resolver un debate. Hoy vamos a ejecutar a Snow. En las semanas anteriores, cientos de sus cómplices en la opresión de Panem han sido juzgados y ahora esperan su propia muerte. Más el sufrimiento en los Distritos ha sido tan extremo que estas medidas parecen ser insuficientes para la víctimas. De hecho, muchos están pidiendo una completa aniquilación de los que tenían la ciudadanía del Capitolio. Sin embargo, en el interés de mantener una población sostenible, no nos podemos permitir esto.

Mi mirada inevitablemente se centra en Katniss, es ella a la única que en verdad debo persuadir, los demás simplemente harán lo que se les diga que deben hacer, pero el vaso de agua al parecer es más importante que lo que acabo de decir para ella, así que aprovecho este momento y prosigo:

— Por lo tanto, una alternativa se ha puesto sobre la mesa. Dado que mis colegas y yo no logramos llegar a un consenso, se ha acordado que vamos a dejar que los Vencedores decidan. Con una mayoría de cuatro se aprobará el plan, nadie podrá abstenerse de votar — respiro pausadamente antes de soltar la bomba. — Lo que se ha propuesto es que en lugar de eliminar a toda la población del Capitolio, tendremos unos finales y simbólicos Juegos del Hambre, usando a los niños directamente relacionados con aquellos que tenían más poder— ya está, lo he dicho finalmente.

Los siete Vencedores completamente estupefactos se miran unos a los otros.

— ¿Qué?— exclama Mason, con un tono de voz un tanto más agudo del normal.

— Tener otros Juegos del Hambre utilizando a los niños del Capitolio— digo tranquilamente.

— ¿Esta bromeando? — reclama Mellark.

— No, también les informo que si hacemos los Juegos, se sabrá que se hicieron con su aprobación, aunque el detalle individual de sus votos se mantendrá en secreto por su propia seguridad— reveló mi plan y al parecer nadie ha notado el trasfondo de mis palabras, en este momento solo son capaces de pensar en los futuros Juegos.

— ¿Esta idea fue de Plutarch?— pregunta el borracho mentor del desaparecido Distrito 12.

— Fue mía— contesto. — Parece la opción más equilibrada entre la necesidad de venganza con la menor pérdida de vidas. Pueden emitir su voto— repito, mientras pienso en evitar el despilfarro innecesario de vidas que de ahora en adelante me pertenecen.

—¡No! ¡Yo voto que no, por supuesto! ¡No podemos tener otros Juegos del Hambre!— estalla Mellark

— ¿Por qué no?— contradice Mason. — A mí me parece muy justo. Snow incluso tiene una nieta. Yo voto que sí.— internamente sonrío por este comentario y pienso que Mason no es del todo un estorbo.

— Yo también— ratifica Enobaria. — Que tomen un trago de su propia medicina— si, definitivamente Enobaria también podría servirme.

— ¡Esta es la razón por la que nos rebelamos! ¿recuerdan?— Mellark contraataca — ¿Annie?— se dirige a Cresta.

—Yo voto que no con Peeta— dice. — Es lo que Finnick haría si estuviera aquí— no esperaba menos de alguien tan insignificante como Cresta.

— No— indica Beetee. — Sería un mal precedente. Tenemos que dejar de vernos los unos a los otros como enemigos. En este punto, la unidad es esencial para nuestra supervivencia. No— estamos tres contra dos, todo depende nuevamente de ella.

— Vamos con Katniss y Haymitch— continuo, y veo la incertidumbre instalada en su mirada.

— Yo voto que sí…por Prim— exclama finalmente, me lleno de emoción, solo un voto me separa del dominio absoluto del país.

— Haymitch, te toca — digo, intentando disimular la anticipación en mi voz. Haymitch mira profundamente a Katniss, es como si se hablaran sin palabras ¿qué es lo que se estarán diciendo el uno al otro?, pero antes de que pueda descifrar lo que se esconde detrás de esa mirada él aludido contesta:

— Estoy con el Sinsajo.

— Excelente. Eso aprueba el plan. Ahora deberíamos ocupar nuestros lugares para la ejecución— señalo, conteniendo la enorme euforia que me consume internamente.

Estoy a punto de salir de la improvisada sala, cuando Katniss me acerca un vaso con una bellísima rosa blanca. — ¿Puede asegurarse de que Snow esté usando esto? ¿Sobre su corazón?

Sonrío ampliamente. — Por supuesto, y me encargaré de que se entere sobre los Juegos.

— Gracias— es lo último que me dice. Y salgo en la dirección en la que se encuentran las habitaciones para los huéspedes.

No me molesto en tocar la puerta, y entro directamente en la primera habitación del costado derecho del pasillo, la encuentro observando al Capitolio a través de la ventana, esta perdida en sus pensamientos.

— Roselia— al escuchar mi voz inmediatamente se gira para mirarme, lo extraño es que no se ha sobresaltado, me mira impasible, como si hubiera estado esperando mi visita.

— Señora Presidenta, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?— me contesta imperturbable.

— Es necesario que me acompañes, he decidido permitir que veas por última vez a tu abuelo, antes de que se lleve acabo su ejecución. — Mi mira fijamente y en sus ojos azules puedo ver un destello, un brillo que hace unos minutos no tenían.

— Está bien, gracias— esto todo lo que dice, y sale detrás de mi.

Nos dirigimos hacia las habitaciones de Snow, exclusivamente a su invernadero, lugar que he decidido se convierta en su prisión privada, después de todo hay que sentar desde un principio precedentes sobre como deben ser tratados los ex gobernantes de la nación, no importa cuan crueles hayan sido, siempre tendrán privilegios.

Al llegar Roselia se apresura a entrar y cierra la puerta tras de sí sin siquiera voltear a mirarme.

Mientras le doy unos minutos a Snow con Roselia, pienso que en tan solo unos momentos estaré frente a él, sin kilómetros de distancia y una pantalla que nos separe y por fin podré cobrarme la insolencia con la que se dirigió a mí hace años. Ahora necesito que tenga a su nieta presente en su mente, necesito mover en él los rescoldos que quedan de sentimientos en su interior, para disfrutar con deleite su caída. Es el momento.

— El tiempo ha terminado— digo con voz firme, mientras él se incorpora para verme directamente a los ojos.

Me sorprendo al verlo, tan elegante como siempre, sin embargo no representa ni la mitad de la sombra que solía reflejar, su estado es enfermizo, y tiene en la mano un pañuelo que al parecer en un principio era blanco pero ahora se encuentra cubierto de sangre.

— Coin— contesta.

— Snow— respondo, fríamente.— Roselia, es necesario que salgas, tu abuelo y yo tenemos asuntos que hablar— me dirijo a su única nieta.

Roselia mantiene su actitud inexorable, no distingo rastros de lágrimas en ninguno de los dos, a decir verdad no sabía que es lo que me esperaba encontrar, y sinceramente es lo menos que puedo esperar de Snow, ¿pero ella? es sin duda una chica que despierta mi curiosidad, sin embargo no tengo por que molestarme en comprenderla, después de todo en poco tiempo su nombre formará parte de la larga lista de tributos caídos en los Juegos del Hambre, y la pérdida de su vida no será un despilfarro en lo absoluto.

Finalmente con una sonrisa en su rostro dice:

— Adiós, abuelo— Roselia le dedica una última mirada a Snow antes de salir del invernadero, y cuando vi esa mirada instalada en su rostro, sentí por segunda vez aquel escalofrío que recorrió mi cuerpo el día que recibí la llamada de Snow. "Es solo mi imaginación" me repito a mi misma, mientras veo una sonrisa de total autosatisfacción en el rostro de Snow

— ¿No te parece que no es momento para sonrisas absurdas Coriolanus?— menciono. — Nuevamente estamos frente a frente— continúo, mientras me dirijo a la ventana.— El invierno siempre ha sido mi estación favorita, y es una linda analogía que precisamente en invierno, el tan temido Presidente Snow morirá, ejecutado por un chiquilla que no ha hecho otra cosa más que estorbarnos. Aunque debo admitir que también me ha sido útil, si no la hubiera tenido a ella para distraerte a ti, quizá ahora esto no estaría pasando.— Por fin le digo lo que desde hace tanto tiempo he querido decirle, es el turno de él sentirse pequeño e insignificante, de…

— Lo has conseguido al fin— me dice, interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones. — Pero dime Alma, ¿serás capaz de hacer lo que es necesario para alcanzar la perfección? No peques de ingenua, el poder que tanto has codiciado es efímero, alcanzable, pero efímero. La perfección, por otro lado, no es algo que se persiga o se codicie, es algo que se construye— me explica, mientras se acerca con paso tranquilo pero firme al rosal blanco y aspira el perfume tan antinatural que despide.

Lo miro, y ahora es mi mirada la que no da señal de sentimiento alguno. Nuevamente me vuelve a repetir el asunto de la perfección, sin embargo no logro entender que es lo que me quiere decir con eso, y él parece notar mi confusión, decido continuar:

— No te entiendo, pero eso ya no importa ¿o sí? Tengo algo para ti— me acerco a él y coloco en la solapa de su saco la rosa blanca que Katniss me entrego.— Al parecer quiere permitir que te lleves tus preciadas rosas contigo,— levanto la mirada hasta encontrarme con sus ojos y le digo embriagada de gozo— casi olvido decirte, tus maravillosos juegos se realizarán una vez más, y tu querida Roselia seguramente se convertirá en uno de los tributos más famosos en la historia de los Juegos del Hambre— sonrío.— Te veré en unos minutos Coriolanus. Oh y saluda a Faridius de mi parte.— Y ahora es mi turno de retirarme sin dar mas explicaciones.

Apenas cruzo la puerta, ingresan dos Agentes de la Paz para escoltarlo hasta la terraza de la Mansión, donde lo ejecutarán.

Mientras me dirijo sin demora al balcón desde el cual presenciaré la caída definitiva de Snow, pienso que finalmente le he devuelto la humillación, y no puedo evitar regodearme en orgullo por haber sido precisamente yo quien le dijera que su preciosa nieta será carne de cañón en los Juegos, porque yo personalmente me encargaré de que tenga una muerte inolvidable.

Ha llegado la hora, observo como atan sus manos a un poste, y Snow fija su mirada en Katniss, aún en la situación en la que se encuentra sus ojos no reflejan ni un solo rastro de miedo, cólera o remordimiento, solo mira con una sonrisa divertida a Katniss, es como si le estuviera diciendo algo. ¡No! le esta recordando algo.

Cuando era una niña, escuché que mi padre dijo una vez, que cuando una persona enfrenta sus últimos segundos de vida, su mente se despeja y logra ver claramente la realidad de la vida y lo que de verdad importa en ella.

Es por eso que, cuando observo a Katniss girar sobre si misma y disparar la única flecha en mi dirección, entiendo lo que en dos ocasiones me explicó Coriolanus: el poder no es lo que se debe desear y comprendo finalmente a que clase de perfección se refería, lastimosamente la respuesta a llegado a mí en el momento exacto en el que la flecha atraviesa mi corazón , y lo único que escucho en mi último segundo de vida es la risa descontrolada de Snow, y pienso que irremediablemente he perdido ante él nuevamente.

* * *

**Hola, nuevamente me tienen por aquí, bueno pues he decidido cerrar el ciclo que comencé con mi primer POV de Snow, como se habrán dado cuenta el POV de Coin esta ubicado en la misma línea de tiempo que mi primer fic. También pienso traerles el POV de Roselia, pero ese me tomará más tiempo ya que con ella tengo un pequeño conflicto de intereses.**

**Nuevamente un agradecimiento a Elenear28, eres la mejor Beta que jamás pude haber encontrado, gracias.**

**Gracias a todos los que se animen a leer esta pequeña historia, dejenme saber que opinan de ella, se los agradecería mucho :D**


End file.
